In typical cryptographic systems, one or more encryption keys are created on the sender's computer or device and are used to transmit an encrypted message to another computer or device. The receiver also has one or more encryption keys to decrypt the message. Typical encryption keys have a length of 128 bits, 256 bits, 512 bits, or larger. Since most people are incapable of remembering an encryption key this long, these encryption keys are stored on a computer or other device that often requires a shorter, less secure, password to access. This creates a situation, where the password is often much easier to obtain than the encryption keys. Furthermore, many operating systems have many security flaws, so often a sophisticated intruder does not have to obtain the password. The intruder can gain access to the computer containing the encryption keys, and the cryptographic system's security is compromised.
It is possible to scan fingerprints into computers, rather than enter a password, to access computers. However, such systems are not secure, because the fingerprints, or derived fingerprint information, can be captured by an intruder. Consequently, the security of the whole system is compromised.